geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
SML Movie: Mario's Massecre
Have You Ever Heard of Super Mario Logan? It's a YouTube Series/Channel That began in December 2007. In 2013 SML Started Being More For Mature Audiences. In 2017, The Channel Started Getting Demonetized ever Since The YouTube Kids Controversy (also since Jeffy was included). Until finally the Channel Lost all ads Completely. Logan Later made New Episodes On The Super Luigi Logan (SLL) Channel. However, One Fateful Day, I was Walking Around A Some Houses about To go see my Friend (his name was Alex) and There it was!!! A House That Looked Similar Like Logan's Currant One! I was That Stupid Enough To Knock On The Door! The Door Opened up. And I Knew it. It Was Logan (I took a shortcut to go to my friend's house btw I forgot to mention) Me: Um, Hey.....I must have Accidentally Found Your House..... Logan: No! It's Fine. I Always Had So many fans coming to my house. Me: *Starts Barging In* WOOOOAAHHH!!!!!! I Have To Invite My Friend! He Told Me That He Went To This House Before!!!! Logan: D-D-D-D-Don-D-D-D-Do- Logan Was For Some reason Stuttering..... Me: *In Sassy Tone* What's The Matter!? Are You Scared? Logan: *Sighs* Fine! J-Just Invite Him! Me: *Grabs My Phone* I Called Alex. *Phone Rings* Alex Didn't Pick up... instead There Was A Voice Message. Alex: Hi. My Name Is Alex. And I Can't Pick Up The Phone Right Now! Leave a message after the beep. *Beeps*. Me: Alex You Got To See This! I'm Literally In The SML House!!! It's So Huge Inside! Be here By 12:00 p.m. *Hangs up* 2 Hours Later Alex Arrives An Hour Before 12 p.m. Alex: You literally thought That I Visited This Building For Real John!? Me: Yes.... Alex: *Laughs* You Must Be Out of Your Fucking Mind!! That was a phrase saying that I saw his house! Me: oh.... Didn't know what.... Logan Noticed That I Let Alex In His House. Me: I have a Question. I Was Wondering If we can See An Episode That You Haven't Uploaded Yet? Logan: I Guess... I Mean... It's Not Really Finis- Logan Was Interrupted By Alex. Alex: Thanks. Logan Got His Laptop Out And Connected The Laptop To The TV. Through Out The Entire Video, I Quickly Noticed That The Video Was Unfinished And Had No Editing What So Ever.. except on the fifth minute of the video....￼ The Video Started off With Mario Sitting On The Dinning Room Chair at The Dinning Room Table Looking Down At it. As If He Was Sad Or Something.... It Showed 5 Minutes Of Mario Being Sad With No Sound, No Cry, Nothing! Me: I...... Really Don't Get it......... Logan: *Sighs* See. This Is What I Was Trying To Tell You! I didn't Get To Finish The Rest Of The Video.... I Continue To Watch The Beta Video. After 5 Minutes, Mario Finally Said Something. Mario: *Whispers Demonically* You know what!? I'm Done! I'm Sick And Fucking Tired Of People Annoying Me! I'm Done! I will Get Revenge By Killing!!! Alex: WHAT THE FUCK!!?? I Was Shocked!! I Checked The MP4 Tittle. It Said "MarioMassacre.MP4". BTW Yes I Do Hate Jeffy! But, This!! What The Hell Is This?? I Continued Watching. Mario Went To The Kitchen Opened The Drawer And Took Out A LARGE KNIFE! And Then Went To Jeffy's Room Where Jeffy Was Playing The Cat Piano As Usual! Mario: Jeffy. I Have A Surprise For You! Jeffy: Oh Boy A Surprise? I Hope It's Not Green Beans. Mario: No! It's Something Else! Mario Blindfolded Jeffy And Took Him To The Kitchen. Meanwhile Me And Alex Were Worried About What's gonna happen Next Me: *Whispers* What The Fuck is this Shit!? Is Logan A Sick fuck or something?? Alex: *Whispers* I Don't Know Dude! This Must Me A Joke! On Screen Mario put Jeffy on The Table and Took a large can of Green Beans And Opened The Can. Mario: Open Wide Jeffy! Jeffy: *Opens His Mouth* Ahhhhhh! Mario Pours The Green Beans down Jeffy's Mouth And Shoves It Down His Throat! Jeffy: *Chokes* Jeffy Then Dies! Mario Take His Knife and Slitts Jeffy's Throat With fake blood Squirting out! And eats The Green Beans Out Of Jeffy's Throat! I Was Grossed Out At This! Me: Oh God!!!! And You Didn't Even Warn us about How Disturbing It's going to be! meanwhile Mario Walks Out Of The Kitchen With The Bloody Knife And A Dead Jeffy And Goes To The Living Room. Mario Puts Jeffy On The Couch And Leaves With The Bloody Knife. Mario: Now Rosalina is next!!!!!! Mario Found Rosalina In The Hallway Looking For Jeffy Rosalina: Mario, Have You Seen Jeffy? Mario: Close Your Eyes And You'll Find Jeffy! Mario Blindfolds Rosalina! Me: HOW MANY PEOPLE DO YOU HAVE TO BLINDFOLD TO KILL!? IN FACT YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE KILLING PEOPLE!! On Screen Mario Tied Up Rosalina And Unblindfolded Her in Front Of Jeffy's Dead Body. Rosalina: *Screams* Mario: *Evil Tone* Here's Jeffy! He's (Permanently) asleep!!!!!! *Laughs Evilly* Rosalina: HOW COULD YOU! YOU MURDERER!!! Mario: *Laughs* Before Rosalina Could Even Say Anything Mario Quickly Cuts Open Rosalinas Stomach And SLURPS UP HER INTESTINES! Rosalina Stopped Moving After That! I felt like Puking At This Point! Alex: *Starts Vomiting* Me: THIS IS MORBID! WHAT THE FUCK AM I SEEING!!?? Mario: I Wonder Who Is Ne- The episode abruptly ended. Logan: do you want me to send the full episode in your email. Me: I Guess..... I gave Logan the email and me and Alex left the SML House. It's been a few days since we saw the incomplete version... And if I see the full version, I will come back and make a 2nd part of this story! Category:For The Shadow ReaderCategory:DisturbingCategory:SMLCategory:Blood and GoreCategory:MurderCategory:Lost EpisodesCategory:UnfinishedCategory:AM A FAT BABY WUAAAAAAAAAAAACategory:AardmanCategory:Oh yeah mr.krabs AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH Category:WAAAAAAAAA MOMMY Category:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Category:Wuaaaaaaa Category:Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Category:My name is Cleveland Brown And I am proud to be, Right back in my hometown With my new family. There's old friends And new friends And even a bear, Through good times And bad times Category:Wuaaaa edwuard khil Category:Rip edwuard khil Category:FUCK THIS SHIT IM FUCKING OUT CUNT Category:Creepypastas Still in the works Category:Killing spree Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLE Category:Mass Murder Category:I'm about to end this whole man's career Category:Shitpasta Category:Trollpasta Category:Unintenional Trollpasta Category:Crappypasta Category:TrollFUCKINGpasta Category:Bad Grammar Category:Horrible Grammar Category:Horrible Category:Epic cringe Category:Wow nice MS paint Category:Ed Edd 'n Eddy Category:Candidates for speedy deletion Category:You better dededelete this